


5 Minutes

by Amsare



Category: Reservoir Dogs (1992)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Hand Jobs, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 08:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8394256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: “How much time do we have?”
 “5 minutes, more or less,” Larry answered, kissing Freddy hard on his mouth.  “Hands on the wall,” he murmured and Freddy eagerly obliged.





	

“How much time do we have?”  
  
“5 minutes, more or less,” Larry answered, kissing Freddy hard on his mouth.  “Hands on the wall,” he murmured and Freddy eagerly obliged.  
  
_ What the hell am I doing? _  
  
They had to go! Nice Guy Eddie was waiting for them in the car, _shit_ , what if he came upstairs?  _ Oh, sorry Eddie, we were looking for my house keys! Yeah, sure. This is what it looks like. _  
  
Larry could feel his tension as he said, “relax, kid, everything is under control,” just before kneeling behind him.  
  
“What you're doing?” Freddy asked him; he turned his head back to look at the man winking at him from down there.  
  
“Eyes on the wall,” he ordered with a smirk on his face – he was enjoying it so much – “and don't touch yourself.”  
  
Freddy snorted, trying to act cool even if his hands were sweating and his heart was beating fast. He shivered as Larry's hands lowered down his jeans and underpants, squeezing his buttocks.  
  
He didn't expect to be slapped though. “Ouch! Seriously?”  
  
Larry laughed affectionately, “couldn't resist.”  
  
Freddy wanted to reply with something cocky but he lost the ability to talk as soon as Larry started to tease his entrance with two wet fingers. He moaned as he rested his head on the wall and –  _ oh _  – that was a fucking tongue, working him open...!  
  
  
  
Someone honked a horn outside. "Come on guys!" That was Nice Guy Eddie's voice.  
  
  
  
“Fuck,” Freddy moaned frustrated,  _ we need to go now _ , he wanted to say but all that came out was a helpless groan.  
  
Larry stopped teasing him so that he could stand up on his feet to make him turn around. He seemed pleased to notice that Freddy was really aroused – and he didn't even touch himself. "Good boy."  
  
  
  
The horn honked with more insistence this time.  
  
  
  
Pushed against the wall at Larry's mercy, Freddy looked at him with pleading eyes: he didn't have to talk to make himself clear.  
  
“Alright, kid,” Larry kissed him on his lips as he took his hard cock in a hand, moving in a steady pace.  
  
“Oh, fuck,” Freddy stopped the kiss, clenching his hands on Larry's shoulders.  
  
“Come on, kid, lemme see you come.”  
  
Maybe it was the man's voice, maybe it was the sweet friction building between his legs or the fucking situation he was in – “yes, please,  Larry ," – Freddy came all over Larry's hand. He didn't fall down only thanks to Larry who helped him staying up.  
  
“Just think about what I'm gonna do to you later.”  
  
  
***  
  
  
When they finally got into Eddie's car, he seemed to be quite pissed off. “Why did it take you so long?”  
  
“He couldn't find his house keys,” Larry answered as if nothing had happened; he had a self-satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
Eddie looked at Freddy's reflection in the rearview mirror as he started the car. He glared at him and said, “well, next time you keep me waiting like that, I'm gonna leave you here. The Cabots are not the kind of men you can keep waiting, Mr. Orange. And I'm not your fucking driver."  
  
Freddy was about to say something back but Larry cut him off, “come on, Eddie, don't be so hard on him. We're here now.”  
  
Eddie didn't reply. As he kept on driving through the traffic, Freddy couldn't still believe they had made it right under his nose.  
  
  
He couldn't wait for the night to come.


End file.
